Feelings Appeared
by KiraYamato90
Summary: how stupid he was to no realize it? how foolish he was to not say it? how foolish he is to not take it? following his heart, and realizing its wanting. he chases for her. and to say her. how foolish he had been


**New story**

**Made it because someone requested it**

**And many thanks to Rafaael20 who helped me made this**

**So please follow him if you want**

**And the summary will be about at the BLUE arc**

**I don't own anything ok.**

**Only the plot**

**So, enjoy**

**On with the story**

Soma made it to the final round on BLUE. But Takumi and Megumi had lost their match which Soma fought against their opponent again and had won.

"Man, those Noirs just wasted my time!" Soma said while running.

He was running towards the arena where Erina and Asahi's match was about to start when he accidently bumps into someone.

The person he accidently crashed into was an old woman who fell down to the floor.

"Ooops! Sorry! Are you okay!?" Soma apologizes to the old woman while helping her up from the fall he gave to her.

"It's alright young man" The old woman forgives him while dusting off some dust on her kimono.

"Really sorry, I'm just in a hurry to see my friends match" Soma said while scratching the back of his head.

"its alright, its alright. You go on, Soma" The old woman replied while walking away.

"Thanks! And I'm really sorry" he exclaimed out loud and resumed his running.

After a few moments, he realized something.

Soma stops his running and turns around to where the old woman went to.

"How did she know my name?" he said confused.

He then shrugs his shoulders. "she probably knows my name because of the competition"

Soma satisfied with his own answer, resumes his running and saw someone coming from the other side.

""Oh boy"" he said as he tried to stops his running only to crashed into a giant muscle wall.

He falls down while rubbing his sore back and looks up as he saw who he just bumped into.

"You?" he said in confusion and surprised.

**BLUE Semifinal's arena**

Erina had lost her match against Asahi and was about to be taken away by him to be wed to him due to their agreement to the match.

"-Chuckle- I have won my dear princess. I hope you keep your end of the bargain" Asahi said while reaching his hand towards Erina who was on the floor as her face was still in shock for her loss against him.

But before his hand could reach her. A gloved hand reached in and stops his advance.

Asahi looks at who stopped him and was surprised to see Nakamura Azami, Erina's biological father.

"Stay away from her" Azami muttered out in a deadly tone while glaring at Asahi.

Azami then threw Asahi's hand to the side and stood in front of Erina.

Erina looks in surprised and shock as she saw her father was here.

"I won against her in a fair competition and have the right to take her as my wife as she agreed to my term." Asahi replied in a mocking tone while walking to the side to take Erina.

Asahi's hand was grabbed by Azami's as he had a grip on him.

"I maybe vanished from her school and to never be in her life anymore…" Azami said while having his eyes shadowed while he looks down.

He then looks at Asahi with a glare.

"But I will not allow someone like you to take away my daughter!" Azami exclaimed with pure anger.

Asahi just scoffed at him while getting Azami's grip off him.

"you don't have the power to do anything, The Shokugeki is my win. You can't d-.."

"I disagree" a gruff old voice spoke out cutting off Asahi's sentence.

Asahi turned around and saw that it was Nakiri Senzaemon, Erina's Grandfather.

"A Shokugeki may be absolute in its term of conditions, but it can be undone with another Shokugeki" Senzaemon explained to him.

Asahi then chuckles and then laughs. He looks at Asahi with a smile

"Are you saying that you want to have a Shokugeki with me for her freedom?" he said in an amused voice.

"not me" Azami replied and then pointed his finger to the entrance near them.

"Him"

Asahi turns to look only to be surprised to see who it is.

Footsteps was heard and a shoe stepped out of the shadow and came out Yukihira Soma who had a serious dead look on him.

Soma then makes his way to the Erina as he had a standoff with Asahi.

"So, you couldn't wait for the final round eh?" Asahi said in an amused voice.

He then looks at Azami.

"What is the point of having a Shokugeki with him? I already beat him once" he said in a mocking voice.

"what will you give in return?" he asked Soma.

"everything" Soma replied

Asahi's and Erina's eyes went wide when he said that.

He looks at Soma with a confused look as he didn't understand what he meant.

"what did you say?" Asahi asked him with one raised eyebrow.

"Everything. My name, my life, everything you ever wanted in order to be my old man's real son" Soma replied to him.

Asahi's face was surprised but went into a sinister smile one.

"and if I lose?" he asked Soma.

Soma didn't reply as his face was dead serious

"Ohh?" Asahi said while putting his hands on his waist.

"Fine then. I accept your challenge, Yukihira"

Soma nodded to him. "Our judges will be the top five WGO judges and including the Book Master"

He explained as three WGO judges came out of the entrance he came out of and sat to the judging table.

And the Book Master was carried down with an old traditional carriage as it came down behind the judge's table.

Soma then unfolds his signature bandana from his arm and tied it around his head.

"Erina" Senzaemon called out to his Granddaughter as he helps her up and takes her away to the guest's seat with Azami following behind.

**FINAL MATCH**

**CONTESTANTS**

**YUKIHIRA SOMA**

**VS**

**SAIBA ASAHI**

**CONTESTANTS**

**READY?**

**GO!**

Erina and the others were sitting on their seats as they watch the match begins.

"Why are you here?" she asked Azami.

Azami didn't reply as he was focused on the match.

"Erina" Senzaemon called out to her.

"I'm the one who invited him here"

Erina's face went into shock as she looks at her grandfather.

"I know you are angry at me, but please understand that it was the only to get Young Yukihira to fight for your freedom" he said while smiling a bit to her

He then looks towards the match as Soma and Asahi just came back from picking up ingredients for their dish.

Erina looks at her grandfather a bit sceptical but turns her attention to the match.

**In the kitchen**

Soma and Asahi were in a dead lock as both chefs were making their dish in an inhuman speed.

Asahi takes out Eishi's knife as he used it to its full potential in making his dish

"-chuckle- So, what makes you think this time will be different, Yukihira?" Asahi started a conversation with the red head as he mockingly looks at him.

Soma stops what he was doing for a moment as he turns around to look at him.

"Because I finally figured it out" he replied while grinning a bit to him.

Asahi's face got surprised from his answer as he looks at him and saw a shadow of someone he respected.

Soma then resumes his cooking as he chops onion with lightning fast speed.

Asahi also resumes as he used all of the knifes from chef's he defeated to created the dish for his victory.

**After 1 hour**

Both contestants have finished their dishes as they were holding a plate that was being covered with a metal cover.

Asahi went first as he presented his dish to the judges and the Book Master.

He opens the lid and on his dish is..

Beef Wellington

"Please taste it" Asahi said with a smile

The judges took a piece of the meat and Asahi was rewarded with their voice of pure ecstasy.

**With Erina**

She was getting worried as all hopes for her friend's winning was starting to sink down the drain

"Don't worry, Erina-chan" A voice spoke out to her.

Erina turns to look who just spoke and was surprised to see her idol. Saiba Joichiro or what he calls himself now. Yukihira Joichiro.

"Sai- Joichiro-sama!? Why are you here?" she asked him in surprised.

"You're a bit late" Senzaemon said to Joichiro

"Sorry, I was tying up some loose ends" Joichiro replied while apologizing for his lateness

"Just in time for the finisher huh?" He looks over at the judges as they were all commenting to Asahi on his dish.

"But man! My son's really dense huh?" Joichiro said with a nonchalant face

Senzaemon and Azami nodded while Erina was confused.

**In the match**

The crowds were screaming for Asahi as his dish has won the judges favour.

Asahi turns around as he saw Soma was walking towards the judges while carrying his dish.

Soma sets it down and holds on to the cover.

He then looks at Asahi with a little grin

"I'm about to show you the dish that will win me this match"

Soma then opens the lid and came out steams as the steam flew away.

And came out Furikake Chahan

All of the Noirs instantly laughs at Soma for his simple plain dish.

"Hahahaha, I don't want to be rude but.. is that really it?!" Asahi laughs while wiping of a tear from his eye.

Soma smiled in response as he turns around and saw that his father was there with Erina and the others as Joichiro gives his son a big thumbs up.

He then looks towards the judges.

"Dig in!" he exclaimed while smiling.

The judges then take their spoons and scoops up some of the fried rice and ate it.

Asahi just chuckles while closing his eyes.

"This is just a waste of time, we already know that the winner is -Gasp!-" Asahi was boasting off only to gasped in shock as he saw that the judges were eating Soma's fried rice as if it was their last meal.

"What the!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"This Chahan is so delicious!"

"the flavour is just bursting all over my mouth!"

"this is remarkable!"

"I can't stop eating it!"

"what is in this dish!? It makes me want to eat forever!"

The judges commented on Soma's dish as they were eating his fried rice with no signs of stopping.

"I just realized something about you, Suzuki-sensei" Soma said to him while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Asahi turns around to look at him as his face was in shock.

"you don't know anything about Nakiri at all" Soma said while smiling to him in a cheeky way

"What are you blabbering about!? I know everything about her!" Asahi retorted before turning around to the judges as he saw that they were savouring the taste of Soma's dish.

"only on the outside you do" Soma replied back while looking at Asahi.

"you may know what she likes and how does she keep a good image to everyone here. But…." Soma then turns around to look at Erina and the others as his eyes were focused to hers.

He gave her a smile before looking back at Asahi who was sweating in shock and fear.

"you know nothing of her struggles" Soma said in a serious tone

The judges then started to give out their results as on the very top of the stadium was an electronic bill board that has Soma and Asahi's name written on it.

"she keeps on a proud and prideful image up front to hide her weakness in it."

Soma vs Asahi

1-0

The billboard started to glow as one point was given to Soma

"the first time I met her, I didn't see the God Tongue, I just saw a girl who I wanted to impress with my cooking"

2-0

"she may have a prideful look to everyone, but to me. She was just an ordinary girl who was afraid"

3-0

"the very first time I saw her scared that day. Was the day where I wanted to do nothing but just protect her and be with her in her time of needs"

4-0

"at first I thought it was because we were friends, and friends stick together no matter what"

5-0

"but it wasn't because of that made me do it…" Soma then placed his hand on his left chest as he felt his own heartbeat.

"I did it because my heart told me to"

"I didn't understand what made my heart do it. But my old man gave me the answer"

Soma closes his eyes to remember what his old man told him.

_**Flashback**_

Soma saw in front of him was his father Joichiro who was lending a hand towards him.

He took it and got up.

They chatted for a moment as they walked towards Erina's match

"so, you still haven't figured it out yet, Soma?" Joichiro said to him while eating some dried squid tentacles

"Huh? What do you mean, Old man?" Soma asked him.

Joichiro let out a sigh before looking at his son.

"let me ask you, Soma" Joichiro put his hand on his son's shoulder where Soma was a bit surprised from the gesture.

"every time you have a Shokugeki, what do you think when you're in it?" he asked Soma.

"I think of my friends and everyone back home obviously" Soma replied.

"And who always come first in your mind?" Joichiro asked again.

"that's obvious! It's...!" Soma replied but paused when he saw an image of Erina smiling to him.

"It's.." Soma muttered lowly while looking down a bit as he felt his heartbeat was starting to beat faster.

Joichiro smiled to his son as he patted his son's shoulder while feeling proud of him.

"your mother was the one who always comes into my mind every time I cook, Son" Joichiro then turns around to their opposite direction.

"she was my inspiration, my one and only." He then turns to look at his son.

"Who's your inspiration, Soma?" he asked him before walking away with a smile.

Soma turns to look at his father's back as he felt like he found something he never thought he would find.

He then quickly runs towards the direction of Erina's match with a determine face

""wait for me, Nakiri!""

_**Flashback ends**_

Soma opens his eyes as he had a soft smile to himself.

he then turns his attention to the woman in question as he smiled softly to her while his golden eyes were connected to hers.

"she was my inspiration all along" Soma explained while smiling to Erina.

The Book Master's hand came out as it was holding a folded fan in it as it pointed towards Soma.

"I.."

**BLUE**

**FINAL MATCH WINNER**

"love.."

**YUKIHIRA SOMA!**

"her"

**(it will give you better imagination if you try to read it in japan's way like this but slowly "Kanojo o aishiteru" and kaboom you get better imagination)**

Soma finished with a smile as the crowds roared for his victory

"It wasn't much!" Soma then finished it with a catchphrase while undoing his bandana.

Asahi was on the ground in despair on his loss while gritting his teeth in anger for his defeat.

"and if you're still unsatisfied with their results. How about we let her taste our dishes?" Soma suggested to him as Asahi looks up and saw Erina and the others walking to them.

Joichiro went and took a plate of their dishes and present it to Erina.

She took a bite of each of Asahi's dish first and felt the pleasurable sensation on her God Tongue.

When she recomposed herself, she tasted Soma's dish as she slowly uses her spoon to take some of it in it and took it to her mouth.

She ate it and chewed it slowly.

"So? How is my dish, Nakiri? Or should I say Erina?" Soma asked her with a soft smile.

**Food Fantasy starts**

Erina felt the love in his dish as she saw she was in a flower field while wearing a white sundress with a hat on her head as the gentle breeze blows through.

She heard footsteps coming behind her as she turns around and saw Soma smiling to her while slowly reaching towards her.

He intertwines his left hand with her right hand as he held a soft smile to her.

Soma then gently caressed her left cheek with his right hand as his eyes were so soft and gentle as Erina's cheeks were tinged in red.

His face slowly reaches towards her as their lips was slowly reaching towards each other.

When their lips connected, the sun shines on them as it creates a beautiful scene.

**Food Fantasy ends**

Erina looks towards Soma as she had a tear fall down her cheeks while smiling to her saviour.

"It was…"

Erina replied as Soma went to her and hold her hands with his.

He then slowly reaches towards her face as gold and amethyst meld together in harmony.

"Delicious"

Their lips then connect with each other as they were having their first kiss of love.

Everyone then cheered for the young couple.

Soma and Erina separated from their kiss as they smiled to each other with tears of happiness falling down their cheeks

They then embraced each other as confetti came showering down on Soma's victory.

And for their love towards each other.

"I love you Erina" Soma whispered softly to her as he hugs her closer but gently.

Erina felt more of her tears falls down as she hugs her true love.

"I love you too Soma" she replied with happiness in her voice.

Joichiro patted Asahi's shoulder as he looks at the older Yukihira who smiled to him.

Azami left the stage as he disappeared in to the exit with a genuine smile on him.

The young couple then separated from their embrace.

Only to re-enact their kiss with each other.

"Hohohoho! They certainly are made for each other. Don't you think so, Joichiro?" Senzaemon asked the older Yukihira who was saying his goodbye to his former student.

"Yeah.." Joichiro then looks at the young couple who were leaving the stadium while holding hands with each other as they had a happy look on them.

"they sure are"

**Two seconds later**

"Let's get them married!" Joichiro said while breaking the happy mood as he had a cheeky face on.

"Ohhh! I agree! They sure to bring the gourmet world by a storm!" Senzaemon agreed to Joichiro as they shake their hands in agreement.

Meanwhile with Soma and Erina

""Achooo!"" they both sneezed simultaneously as they were going to the exit.

""Bless you"" they both said to each other and then laughs a bit to each other.

Soma then smiled to her as his hand cups her cheeks and Erina responded by leaning to his warm hand.

He then leans their foreheads to each other as they closed their eyes as to savour their moments with each other.

"Erina" he called out her name softly.

Erina hummed in respond while enjoying their moment together.

"will you go out with me?" he asked her.

Their eyes simultaneously opened as gold and amethyst connects.

"hmmm!" she nodded to him as she smiled to the young man

Soma's eyes softened as they leaned away and then walk hand in hand towards the exit with each other.

**That's a wrap**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
